My Apologies
by Fire The Canon
Summary: McGonagall has finally had enough of Sirius' misbehaviour in class and snaps. Sirius is left feeling rather guilty afterwards.


_**Written for Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge (prompt: Sirius Black)**_

* * *

**My Apologies**

"SIRIUS BLACK! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO LEARN WHAT I AM TRYING TO TEACH THE CLASS, THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. BUT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISTRACTING EVERY OTHER PERSON IN THIS ROOM WITH YOUR INSISTENCE THAT YOU ARE ABOVE THE RULES!"

Minerva McGonagall's fifth year Transfiguration class was stunned to silence as their heads all turned to the back of the classroom where Sirius Black sat with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. The grin that he wore faded fast as he quickly realised that his professor was not joking. Even James was shaking his head.

Realising she had the whole class' attention, McGonagall lowered her voice. "Now, Mr Black, it is your choice. You either leave my class and fail or you sit quietly where you are, _your feet off the table_, and listen to what I have to say. Who knows, you may actually find it useful one day."

Appearing half terrified of what might happen if he did not do what McGonagall expected him to, Sirius lowered his feet and sat a little straighter. Nodding, he picked up a quill for the first time since Christmas and started copying what was written on the board.

McGonagall watched him for a moment before returning to her lesson as if nothing had happened.

That was the first time all year that Sirius had paid attention to any class. Even when it was over, he left, shaking slightly.

…

"She sure showed you, didn't she?" James laughed, clapping Sirius on the back. "I don't think anyone has ever got her so angry before." They were walking to their next class, Potions, McGonagall's outburst the talk of the class. James thought it was hilarious, but Remus and Peter were muttering about how she was bound to snap eventually. Even Alice Fortescue (the source of Sirius' affections for some time now) refused to look at him as she pushed past with her friends.

Sirius sighed. "You think she still likes me?" he asked.

The others snorted with laughter. "Thinking of asking her to Hogsmeade next weekend, are you?" James teased.

Sirius scowled.

"She never liked you," James continued. "You've been mucking up in her classes since first year. She probably cried in the staff room for a week when she found out you were hoping to take Transfiguration again next year. She may just give you an A just to keep you away."

Sirius scowled again, leading the group of four Gryffindors to the dungeons. He wasn't that bad. Sure, he liked to play a prank or two; but he was a good person. Honest.

"She's the only teacher who tolerates me," he said.

"Tolerat_ed_," James corrected with a grin. "Cheer up, Black, now you've gotten on the bad side of all our teachers. It's a record."

"Hm." Sirius had never heard McGonagall so angry at him before. Normally, she would ignore him, or give him extra homework, but to yell at him like that in front of everyone – she must have been really pissed off.

James looked at his depleted figure, frowning. "If you're that cut up about it," he said, "write her a love letter to apologise."

Sirius walked off, leaving his three friends to catch up.

…

_Dear Minerva… Dear McGonagall… Dear Professor McGonagall…_

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Okay, I'm sorry for being such an arse in your classes. It wasn't my intention to anger you, or give the impression I wasn't paying attention, or have my feet on the table. I was listening, I swear. I don't need to take notes, or anything. You know me, I ace every test you give me._

_Now, I didn't want to send you this letter, but I was talked into it. You're probably reading this over breakfast, and I have just one request, Professor: as you read it, please do not look at me. Pretend it's from your husband or something (provided you have a husband, of course). Is there a Mr McGonagall? Oh, wait, forgive me, that's none of my business._

_Anyway, please forgive me, Professor. I didn't mean to anger you. I'll try and pay more attention in the future. _

_I hope you are well, and I hope you're enjoying your breakfast. Bacon and eggs is your favourite, isn't it?_

_Thank you for understanding, Professor,_

_Sirius Black_

…

The next morning, Sirius chanced a glance over to the teachers' table, and to his delight, he saw a hint of a smile appear on Professor McGonagall's face as her eyes danced across a piece of scrap parchment.

* * *

_**I hope you liked!**_


End file.
